


This Game We Play

by Abelina



Series: Bethyl Smut Week Prompts - January 2016 [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bethyl Smut Week, Dirty Talk, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, prompt, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abelina/pseuds/Abelina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>All of that should either knock the worries right out of his head—because, yeah, he’s being a little ridiculous—or make him worry more. But it does something else entirely. Something he never in a million years saw coming.</i> A one-time mistake leads to Daryl finding something new to bring into the bedroom.</p><p>Based on a prompt. Written for Bethyl Smut Week on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Game We Play

**Author's Note:**

> _Anonymous said:_  
>  I read a story once that's now taken down about them in the ZA and Daryl wanting to get Beth pregnant like trying to when they're having sex and he tells her and it's like he gets off on it and it was so smutty and do good and you could totally do a bomb version of that and I would be set for life.

The first time it happens, it’s an accident. Ain’t the first time they’re in too big of a rush to stop for a condom but it’s the first time he hasn’t pulled out. The first time he spills his seed deep inside Beth’s quivering body and he can’t believe she ain’t mad. Ain’t calling him out on being careless, on doing something like that without asking her first even if he really had meant to pull out. But no. She just smiles at him like everything’s fine, like he hadn’t maybe just done something he can’t take back, and tells him not to worry.

But he worries about it. Of course he worries, that’s what he fucking _does_. And Beth does what she does best when he’s being ridiculous—teases him. Mercilessly. Smiling like she don’t know exactly what she’s doing as she talks about the baby she insists they aren’t going to have, sings to her flat belly, and jokes about cravings. And all of that should either knock the worries right out of his head—because, yeah, he’s being a little ridiculous—or make him worry more.

But it does something else entirely. Something he never in a million years saw coming.

He thinks about it, long after she quits teasing. Thinks about it as he empties himself into condom after condom or comes thick and hot across her belly, her back, her thighs. Goes from worrying about what they would do if her belly started to swell, to wondering how she would look if it did. Watches her caring for Judith and thinks about how gentle, how loving, she would be with a baby of her own. And he doesn’t think he wants one, never thought he ever would, except he can’t stop thinking about planting his baby in Beth Greene’s belly. It gets so bad that it invades his dreams, and he wakes surprised to feel the flatness of her belly beneath his palm. 

And fuck, he doesn’t understand why the idea of getting Beth pregnant is turning him on, but it  _is._  It does, and no matter where he comes these days, when he gets those flashes in his head of Beth with her little round belly, he comes so hard he sees stars. It ain’t just coming, neither. Sex with Beth has always been good but there’s something else there now, something he couldn’t explain if he tried. But they’re having more of it than they ever had before, and it’s even better that he could imagine.

He keeps thinking about it. Doesn’t tell Beth but he wonders if she doesn’t know—that woman can read him like a giant fucking book sometimes so it wouldn’t surprise him.

Today’s been busy and he’s barely seen her. Not even time for anything more than a couple of quick kisses in the morning as they leave her cell. He’s barely back inside that night before she’s handing Judith over to Rick and dragging him off to the showers, and they’re not fooling anyone but who the fuck cares.

The shower’s lukewarm but Beth’s scorching hot. Hot and needy, soaking wet when he presses her into the wall and hooks one leg around his hip, teases her with his fingers until she’s panting at him and begging him to put  _something_  into her. There ain’t no condoms in sight and he’s thinking about it, of course he is, as he slides inside her bare. Thrusts his cock to the hilt and lifts her up against the wall. Beth wraps both legs around him, pulls herself onto him even as he plunges hard and fast into her.

And he thinks about it. Thinks about painting her inside with his semen, bucket loads of it until it spills down her thighs. Thinks about her flat belly swelling bigger and bigger with his baby inside.

“Gonna come in you,” he growls, and he doesn’t mean to say it but it comes out anyway, and Beth clenches around him so hard he almost comes right then.

He doesn’t though, keeps rolling into her with those deep, hard thrusts, and the words just fall out of him. “Gonna do it. Gonna fill you up and you’ll take it all, won’t you?”

She doesn’t reply; not with words anyway. Her muscles clamp around him like a vice and she tosses her head back against the wall as a loud groan tears out of her. Slides her fingers between them to strum at her clit as he continues pounding into her.

“You want that, Beth, hmm?” he says, voice rasping in her ear, and she’s moaning and tossing her head but she lets out a whimper that feels like it’s apart from all the rest of it. “Yeah, you want it. You fuckin’ want it, don’t you?”

Beth nearly shouts his name as she tugs at his hair, and then she’s coming around him, and coming hard, and she’s gonna carry him right along with her.

“Beth.  _Beth_ ,” he groans, thrusting once, twice more before he  _is_  coming, coming inside her just like he said, and the words just keep rumbling out. “Take it, Beth. Take it  _all._  Take my come, Beth. Take my fuckin’  _baby_.”

He doesn’t think he’s come so hard in his life.

They don’t talk about it, after. What he said or what he did. But he’s still thinking. He’s thinking a lot.

He’s thinking so much that a couple days later, when Beth reaches for a condom, he plucks it out of her hand. “No,” he says. “Want you bare.”

She stares at him a moment, watches as he drops the unopened foil onto the floor, then shrugs. But she’s got that wild little glint in her eyes as she takes him inside, as she rides him, her warm wet cunt sheathing his bare cock and before he knows it, he’s doing it again, saying these things that come from some place inside him he never even knew he had. Filthy things that make her shudder, make her cry out louder than he’s ever heard, make him do the same, and he comes inside her all over again and she makes no move to stop him, no move to pull herself off him in time.

“Gonna give you a goddamn baby,” he murmurs into her ear, after, when she lies on top of him, her face pressed into his neck. She shudders and sighs and says nothing, just tightens her arms around him and holds on.

She gets the hint, after a bit. Stops even suggesting condoms. Starts whispering, when she’s in the mood, things like,  _come put a baby in me, Daryl._ Says the same things when he’s just on that edge because she knows it throws him over it, makes him explode into her. It’s stupid and he doesn’t understand it, doesn’t get why he gets off on the idea so damn much, but whatever the reason behind it, it makes him come so _hard_ and it does the same fucking thing to her.

He loves early mornings, especially, when he wakes up hard with Beth grinding back against him. It’s so easy now just to turn her over, slip inside her without fumbling for a condom. This morning is one of those days, where Beth wakes first, when the sun has yet to rise and they have the time. She’s like a furnace when he pushes his cock inside, hot and wet just for him, and he tucks his face down into her neck and she does the same and he loves it. Loves this slow rocking together in their bunk as much as anything else they do.

“You feel so good, Beth,” he whispers, after she comes, but he hasn’t yet, he’s still rolling down into her. “So hot. So  _wet._ Gonna fill you so full, Beth. That what you want, sweetheart?”

“Daryl,  _yes_ ,” she breathes, rocking up into him. “Do it.  Come inside me, Daryl. Come on. Put a baby in me  _right now._ ”

That’s all it takes. She bites at his neck as he groans through his climax, as he empties himself inside her like he’s been doing now for months. One final shudder and he falls still, breathing hard in her ear, covering her with his body the way she likes. 

“Gonna give you that baby,” he says, because he always does, because he hasn’t been able to get it out of his head. “Watch your belly get so fuckin’ big.”

“So big with your baby,” she murmurs, and makes a contented little noise as she dozes off.

A few minutes later, though, Beth gasps and pushes at his shoulders. “Daryl...Oh, God, Daryl, you gotta—” 

She makes a funny sound, and he pulls back, just enough to let her wiggle out from under him and dart across the cell in time to vomit into the trash can. He goes to her, gathers her hair and rubs her back until the retching settles, and when she looks up at him after his face must be doing something funny because she laughs. Still looks like she’s gonna be sick but she’s _laughing_ at him like he’s just told the best joke she’s ever heard _._

“Daryl, you did realize that it was probably gonna happen for real, right?” she says, wiping her mouth with a cloth. 

They’ve been saying it; they’ve both been saying it. He’s been actively trying to get her pregnant for _months_ but it never actually occurred to him that’s what he was _really_ doing, beyond playing some weirdly thrilling game.

When he just blinks at her, Beth laughs. Laughs, dry heaves some more, then laughs again. She’s still giggling when they climb back into their bunk and curl up warm beneath the blankets. Giggling, but she’s still queasy, queasy and tired, and her belly’s flat and warm beneath his palm, but not for much longer. Soon he’ll really get to see how she looks with that little round belly and _fuck_ , this is really happening.

The humour of the whole thing hits him then, and he chuckles into her neck. What the hell did he expect, indeed?

“So,” he says.  

Beth hums sleepily. “So.”

“You, uh, think we should have a baby?”

“You know,” Beth says, as she giggles softly and snuggles back against his chest. “I think that’s a great idea.”


End file.
